


Tinker, Tailor, Quartermaster, Spy [Podfic]

by SomethingIncorporeal



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bond is NOT a fan of stereotyping, Embedded Audio, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mission Fic, Nesting, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Quartermasters being inducted into missions, Use of Omega stereotypes by villains, alpha!Bond, omega!Q
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-25 17:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: All Alphas have superhumanly keen eyesight, but he had to admit that he didn't see this coming.When Bond's target managed to escape him and flees back to London, the only way for Bond to get close is to go to a party frequented by the posh and wealthy - a 'plus one' type of event where your 'plus one' has to be an Omega, preferably of the fatuous variety. Bond despairs, because there's no way he can find one of those on short notice that he also trusts to watch his back as he walks into the metaphorical lions' den.But then Tanner raises his hand.Because Tanner knows a guy, and he's closer to home than expected...





	Tinker, Tailor, Quartermaster, Spy [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RsCreighton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Tinker, Tailor, Quartermaster, Spy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761298) by [Only_1_Truth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Only_1_Truth/pseuds/Only_1_Truth). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Tinker, Tailor, Quartermaster, Spy 

  


**Author:** Only_1_Truth  
  
**Reader:** SomethingIncorporeal  
  
**Fandom:** James Bond  
  
**Pairing:** 00Q  
  
**Rating:** Explicit  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  


## Full Streaming Audio

  
  


## Chapter One

  
  


## Chapter Two

  
  


## Chapter Three

  
  


## Chapter Four

  
  


## Chapter Five

  
  


## Chapter Six

  
  
  
[Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7761298/chapters/17698891) | **Wordcount:** 29,663  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/TTQS%20Full%20Version.mp3) | **Size:** 170 MB | **Duration:** 3:05:47  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
